Stories of the Queen (KTM Drabbles)
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: PENTATONIX KIRSTIE Just a bunch of short stories and drabbles of my queen, Kirstin Taylor Maldonado. I take requests and stuff like that So far these will include Jerstie, Kavi, Kister and maybe even some Kirstie x Reader. Tell me if you want a certain ship!
1. Phoebe 1

Chapter 1 - Phoebe

Summary - Kirstie and Jeremy decide to go adopt a new puppy

oO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Oo

"C'mon you slowpoke!"

A small blonde haired girl darted into another hallway full of cages. She looked to be in her early twenties. A taller, brunette man followed her, struggling to keep up as she darted through another long hallway.

"Jeremy hurry up!"

"Kirst wait! I can't run as fast as you!"

"You're so slow!" She called back to the slowing brunette, pulling ahead. Why she was filled with so much energy? Well, she was in one of her favorite places in the world. The L.A Dog Shelter.

She stopped abruptly at one cage, her lips curving into a smile. A small black nose poked through the silver wire, sniffing loudly. Jeremy finally caught up with Kirstie. He sighed, trying to catch his breath. Kirstie looked at him with wide eyes, a large smile plastered on her face.

He grinned, getting the message.

"So you found one you like?" She nodded vigorously. "Do you think he's the one?"

She shook her head, saying,

"She. I think she's the one."

"Great! Here, I'll go grab the manager!" Jeremy jogged out of the aisle, on the look for an employee. Kirstie, however, continued to play with the dog. She stuck her pointer finger in between the cage bars, earning herself a large amount of licks from the dog. She giggled softly.

"Hehe..That tickles you silly girl." She cooed, managing to scratch the dog's head. When she retracted her finger, the black dog whimpered, as if she were protesting. Kirstie started scratching its head again.

"You like that, dontcha?" She murmured softly, a warm expression setting on her face. Jeremy was walking back, an employee following him. He was about to round the corner when he noticed how peaceful Kirstie looked. He stopped the employee, proceeding to take out his phone to video the nice sight. A couple seconds later, Kirstie noticed him. She let out a laugh, exclaiming,

"Jeremy! When did you get back here?" She stopped petting the dog, moving back a bit, shielding her face from the camera's view.

"Well, anyways," The brunette took a couple steps forward, "I found an employee." Said employee rounded the corner, saying,

"Ahh, so you chose Phoebe. She's a bit reckless, but with a bit of training, she could shape up into a nice pal and companion.

"Phoebe...so that's your name…" Kirstie mused, turning back to pet the small black dog. "So, anything else you can tell me about her….? Um, what's your name?"

"Oh! It's Gigi. My name I mean. Info of Phoebe you need? Let's see…" Gigi pulled out a phone and punched in something. A couple seconds later, she looked up, reading from her phone. "Well she looks to be about 4 months old, she's had most of her needed shots too. She was found emaciated on the side of the road a bit back and she has no microchip, suggesting her old owner abandoned her on the side of the road. She was vicious to the animal control, but otherwise acts neutral to young females so, young man-" She pointed to Jeremy "You'd best be careful and nice around this little one, seems like she's had her fair share of hardship.

"Do you know what breed she is anyways?" Jeremy asked in a benevolent tone.

"Oh! She's a-" She trailed off, looking down at the mobile device in her hand. She looked up, a triumphant look on her face. "A Belgian Sheepdog! That's-"

"Aww, she's so cute!" Kirstie cut her off, watching the black puppy nosing her leg through the bars. She sneezed, causing Kirstie to fuss over the pup even more.

"Kirstie, have you even been listening to Gigi?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Of course! I've just been, you know, playing with Phoebe?"

"Speaking of Phoebe, should we rename her, or keep her the way she is?"

"I'd say we keep it! The name suits her so well!" Kirstie bubbled, "So, does that mean we can take her home now?"

"You'll have to sign some papers, but, yes, you can take her back now. In fact, I can unlock her cage now!" Gigi walked towards the cage, taking out a ring of keys. She counted them until she drew out a small, skinny key, which she proceeded to put into the lock, and open the door, causing Phoebe to back up into the corner. Jeremy approached the front of the cage, causing the puppy to shrink back and whimper. In a flash, Kirstie had shouldered Jeremy aside and started to pat the front of the cage.

"Jeremy! Remember what Gigi said! She has to get used to you as her past history led to her not liking men! C'mon over here girl, " Kirstie continued, getting the pup to move out of the corner. Then slowly, she took ahold of the dog and held her in her arms, cradling her softly.

"That's a good girl. Jeremy? Almost ready?"

Jeremy had taken the papers and started to fill them out as Kirstie tended to Phoebe. He looked up, saying, "They're almost done, can you grab the vets papers and give them to Gigi?"

"Yeah sure!" Kirstie carefully, using one hand, reached into her bag and grabbed a bunch of papers, held together by a single, pink polka-dotted paperclip. She handed them to Gigi, who smiled, tucking them into a small binder.

"Well there you go! You're all set! I just need the papers your husband has and you're good to go!"

Kirstie felt her face flush, her cheeks highlighted with a smidgen of red.

"H-he's not my husband. Just dating." Kirstie cracked a grin, causing Gigi to gasp in surprise.

"Oops, sorry about that! You two were just so cute together, I just assumed-"

Jeremy cut her off, thrusting the papers onto her board. "Okay, they're all signed. So, what did I miss?" He asked, oblivious to the situation. Phoebe, at that moment, decided to let out a loud bark. The trio chuckled.

"As I said, you're good to go now! Congrats on the new dog and I hope she has a happy and loving life with you!"

"I bet she will." Kirstie smiled a large smile. With that, she took Jeremy's hand and led him and Phoebe to a new life, filled with dogs, love and maybe even a few puppies to come along too.

oO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Oo

Well, I finally got this story rolling! Happy first of October! Hope you all enjoy this!

If you want to request a story/ship, comment below! Tell me what you think! Should I continue this chapter or nah? I have plenty of other ships and am glad to say that I will try and start updating everything, starting on Saturdays. I was gonna do that weeks ago, but something happened...so yeah

Hope you enjoyed and remember to Read, Review and Enjoy!


	2. Self Doubt 1

**Chapter 2 - Self-Doubt**

Summary - Kirstie, while on tour with the guys, starts doubting herself. Luckily, the guys give her some reassurance.

oO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Oo

Kirstie curled herself into a ball on the floor of the small bathroom, located on the tour bus. She sniffled, thinking to herself,

' _I can't do this. No one likes my voice. I'm only needed in the group because I'm a girl. Why can't Mitch take over my part, he can sing it, he has the high enough voice. No one needs me. Maybe he was right, maybe I am worthless. Maybe I should just-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. "Kirstie?" A deep voice echoed from the outside. "Are you okay? You've been in there for awhile."

She stood up, wiping her eyes in the mirror, her makeup only slightly smudged.

"Kirst-" The bathroom door opened, Kirstie stepping out and shutting the door behind her quietly.

"Kirstie what's wrong? Avi asked, concern across his face. Kirstie looked over and saw the others arranging in the other room.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Avi." She replied, her voice hoarse. "C'mon, let's finish arranging for today. With that she walked away towards the rest of the group, leaving the bassist behind, pushing all her thoughts away.

oO0OoO0Oo

(Scott POV)

I looked down at my watch. It read 11:00pm. The group were starting to clear the room. Avi and Mitch filed out of the bus, taking with them a mess of cookie tins and wrappers. Kevin soon followed after them. I started to dim the lights, noticing Kirstie moving in a duller, slower way. I noticed her eyes were puffy and red. I recalled her being like this for the past couple days. In fact Avi approached me the other day asking about her. How had I not noticed this? I sent a quick text to Mitch, saying that if I wasn't back in 5 minutes, he should come back to the bus. I approached her slowly, putting my left hand on her shoulder. She squeaked, obviously not realizing that I hadn't left.

"Oh, Scott, what are you doing here still?" She sniffed.

"I stayed to check up on you. I've been noticing you've seemed distant recently. Is anything wrong?"

She looked at me, a blank stare. Then all at once she collapsed into my shoulder, sobbing. I sat us down onto the couch, Kirstie gripping my shirt, her tears staining my shirt. I stroked her back, trying to calm her down. She shuddered, crying even louder. I leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"It's okay. This is a safe place. Just let it all out. She bawled, throwing her arms around my shoulders. After a couple of minutes, Mitch quietly entered, Avi and Kevin following him. I motioned to him to stay quiet. His eyes softened when they landed on the crying girl in my arms. Kirstie lifted her head, noticing the others and tried to compose herself. Kevin spoke up.

"No,no, no. Get your cry out. It'll help you a lot." Avi nodded his head, approaching the armchair as Mitch seated himself next to Kirstie. Kevin stood as Kirstie went back to crying softly into my shoulder. I sent the guys a grateful glance, which they all returned. After a couple more minutes and crying, Kirstie straightened up, bringing her knees up to her chest. Mitch wrapped a blanket around her.

"T-thank you guys so much." She hiccupped.

I flashed her a smile.

"It's not a problem. We're some of your closest friends. We don't like seeing you sad."

She pulled the blanket closer around her. I noticed it was the one Avi had given her a while back for a secret santa interview. The blanket was with her a lot, as it reminded her of home, of her family and friends. All was silent for a couple seconds until she let out a small sigh, murmuring,

"I suppose you want to know what's wrong with me…" She curled up even tighter.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too. If you want to, we're all ears." Avi explained softly. Kirstin nodded slowly, as if not comprehending what he said.

"It's okay. I want to talk, I just need..I just need to get this off my chest." She paused, recollecting herself. It's just that, well, how do I put this...What am I to you?"

Mitch burst out, saying, "You're our best friend Kirst! You're the sweetest girl we know!"

She shook her head. "No no no. Not like that. I mean, what am I? To the band. Why am I even here. There were so many other better people you could've chosen, but out of all of them, you chose me….I'm rambling, sorry." She looked down, picking at a loose string on the blanket.

Kevin spoke up before anyone else. "Kirstin. I don't know if I have the right to speak about what happened before I joined the band but, why wouldn't they choose you?! You're a powerhouse, along with being soft, melodic, sweet and funny! You're the kind of singer everyone would want! I mean, look at _Wate_ r, the song we wrote for the new album! You completely blew everyone away! The fans went wild at that small preview, but imagine the complete version! They would go totally nuts! I mean-"

"But you guys don't need me!" Kirstin cried out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Mitch and Scott, you guys could take over my part with ease! I'm just a burden to the band! Worthless!" She brought her fist down sharply onto the wooden coffee table adjacent to her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Kirstie!" Avi stood up and rushed towards her, cradling her now injured hand. Kevin briskly walked over and examined her hand. I leaned over to see her hand and saw it flaring up on the part that struck to table. Kevin had gotten up, I assumed he was getting the first-aid kit from the cabinet. Finally, from what I guess was all the stress and pain, she burst into tears once more.

"I'm sorry. So so sorry." She hung her head low, sniffling softly. I took her other hand and ran my thumbs over her knuckles, in an effort to calm her down. I remembered that was what my mother would do to calm me down after a fight. Kevin walked over to her, taking her hand in his. He started to wrap her hand in an ace bandage. She winced, clamping on my my hand. Kevin then rested her hand on a pillow and set a small ice pack on it. She smiled gratefully at him and then dropped her head down once more, still in tears. Kevin slumped back down in his armchair, Avi, concerned still, paced the bus floor. Mitch put his hand on my shoulder, reaching onto and placing his hand on Kirstin hand with mine. I wrapped my arm around Kirstin, bringing her face into the crook of my shoulder. She let out another ravaged sob, muffled in my shoulder. I rubbed circles around her back, whispering,

"It's okay. We can get through this together. You're not alone."

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Hey guys!

THE NEW ALBUM CAME OUT YESTERDAY AND I DIED

IM STILL CRYING OVER WATER AND LIGHT IN THE HALLWAY

IM SO PROUD OF THEM

Another thing, if you're ever struggling with self-doubt or problems and need to let them out, message me. Talk to me. Do something. I'm always open. I went through the same thing and know how it feels. So, come to me. I'll do anything to help you get through it.


	3. Tutor

**Chapter 3 - Tutor**

Summary - Kirstin has started taking online classes but is not doing so well in her English/Shakespeare class so Esther offers to tutor her. (Kisther)(Requested)

A/N- Just assume Jeremy was never in the picture.

 ****oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

Kirstin pounded her fist on the wooden table in her apartment. She was currently studying with Esther in her small, yet dining room. She hastily scribbled notes into a notepad next to her, her usually neat and clean handwriting gone and replaced with jagged, messy calligraphy. A book lay to her right, popping with sticky notes and one large bookmark, decorated with musical notes.

"Hmm..Kirstin, hitting things won't help you.

Esther held up a book, her normally let down brown hair tied up into a high ponytail. The book's title read "King Lear".

"This is just so hard to understand!" Kirstin cupped her face, elbows resting on the table.

"Which part is hard to understand?"

"All of it!"

Esther snorted, shaking her head. She picked up Kirstin's book and turned to the page with the bookmark. She started to read the page she was on. Kirstie noted the calmness of Esther's face. The way she became so focused. Esther let out a low giggle.

"Most likely because of my notes." Kirstie thought, thinking back to all the little doodles she had made on the book. She took note on Esther's laugh in her head. She had always liked Esther's laugh the best out of all her friends and the band. It was quiet and sounded like the tinkling of bells to her. When she had once explained the simile to Scott and Mitch, the laughed and said, "Ah, young love…." causing Mitch to slap Scott on the arm while a confused Kirstie looked on. Unknowingly, Scott and Mitch, with the help of Avi and some of the other crew, had been trying to set Kirstie up with Esther for a while now. It had been Avi who recommended Esther to Kirstie, knowing fully well that Esther had a rather large girl crush on the small mezzo-soprano.

A stray hair from Esther's ponytail came undone and fell across her face. She tried to blow it away, but to no avail, it fell back across her face. Kirstin frowned, and subconsciously leaned towards Esther across to table. She stayed there for a couple moments, staring intently at Esther's face, until she looked up from the book. Esther looked up, coming face to face with Kirstie, their faces merely centimeters apart.

"W-what is it K-Kirstie?" Esther whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up, not used to the sudden closeness of the pretty girl. Kirstin silently raised her hand and tucked the stray piece of hair behind Esther's ear, her thumb brushing the side of Esther's face.

"Your hair." Kirstin breathed.

"Yeah?"

"It was in your face."

The two remained like that for a little bit, without realizing that they were slowly inching closer to each other. Then, their lips met and they kissed, cupping their cheeks. It was perfect, their lips crashing, hands moving to grasp tangled hair and arched backs. Kirstie smiled against Esther's mouth and went back in for more. Kirstin tasted faintly of vanilla while Esther had the scent of lemons and mint. They disconnected, each panting slightly. Kirstie was grinning. Esther opened her mouth to speak, but the duo spoke in unison.

"I really like you." Exchanging blank stares, the girls burst into laughter. Once the fits of laughter died down, Kirstie whispered, saying,

"Do you, wanna take this elsewhere?"

"I don't think we'll be doing anymore shakespeare today, so yes."

With that, Kirstie dragged Esther away, in search of the bedroom.

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Whelp I hope you like this a lot! I meant to upload this earlier buuuuut my computer has been having problems so it's been saved as a draft for a bit now. It's weird idk. Sorry this sotry was a bit short, I just thought it suited the theme a bit more

I was at conferences today and my history teacher asked if I did any creative writing...Of course, I immediately think of all these stories and respond with "not really, but sometimes"

lol im such a dweeb

Anyways, tell me if you liked this story and if I should continue it or not. Updates coming soon, don't worry!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
